


Good Morning, Ritsu

by RiotKoga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cuddling, Incest, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKoga/pseuds/RiotKoga
Summary: Ritsu fluttered his eyes open. When they were almost fully open, he saw a blurred figure in his view, very close to his face.“Good morning, Ritsu~” His older brother said with a smile.





	Good Morning, Ritsu

Rei gazed upon Ritsu’s smooth pale skin and his eyelashes while fluffing his hand through his soft hair. He truly was beautiful to Rei. 

Ritsu fluttered his eyes open. When they were almost fully open, he saw a blurred figure in his view, very close to his face.

“Good morning, Ritsu~” His older brother said with a smile. 

“Huh? Anija..... why the hell are you here? Gross....” He said groggily. 

“Aw, Ritsu you were the one that would sneak into my bed. What happened? Rei pouted.

“You disturbed my peaceful sleep, die.” 

“But, Ritsu..... all I did was try to keep you warm. I didn’t want to awaken you.” Rei continued to fluff Ritsu’s hair. 

Ritsu let out a groan and Rei removed his hand. 

“Haaaaa? I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?” 

“O~i, oioioi, o~ioioi…... R-Ritsu!” Rei cried as he hugged his brother.

Ritsu attempted to struggle out of his grasp, “S-Shut up before I change my mind.” 

Rei smiles happily and continued fluffing his brother’s soft hair. He then pulled Ritsu close into his chest. Ritsu blushed a bright red. 

“A-Anija....... Let me go! Stupid, gross, perverted, onii-chan....” Ritsu tried to wiggle out of Rei’s arms.

Rei gasped. “You called me ‘onii-chan’! Ah, you’re so adorable ♪” 

“Ugh, Stop being so persistent. I hate you.” Ritsu sighed.

“If you hated me, you wouldn’t let me do this~” Rei chuckled. 

Truth be told. Ritsu liked his older brother’s company, at times. Even though he was annoying, he loved the physical attention Rei gave him. To his hand patting his head and ruffling his hair, to being cuddled into his warm chest, to his soft lips crashing onto his. Ritsu would never dare to admit it.

There was a silence between them. Ritsu pulled Rei’s shirt towards him, their noses almost touching. Ritsu looked into his brother’s ruby colored eyes, similar to his. He hesitated to lean his face into his brother’s and to place his lips onto his. But Rei understood what Ritsu wanted so he leaned in and pecked him on the lips. 

“.......More.” Ritsu said.

Rei smirked and pulled Ritsu close to him and kissed his lips. They both were enveloped by each other’s warmth on the bed. Rei rolled Ritsu onto his back and got top of him. He kissed his lips and left kisses on his forehead and his neck. They held each other tightly. Ritsu melted into his older brother’s comforting touch and dozed off into slumber once again. 

“Asleep again?” Rei softly smiled at his little brother. He couldn’t help but ruffle Ritsu’s hair. 

He eventually fell asleep with Ritsu in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after dealin wit sum mf anti ReiRitsu bitches lolol. I pretty much wrote this outta spite but I deadass love ReiRitsu. 
> 
> IG: @riotkoga


End file.
